One shot, two shot, three shot, four
by Justasimplekidfrombrooklyn
Summary: Scotty challenges a now legal Chekov to a game of shots to prove he is a man, and trouble rises. Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura. Rated T for suggestive ideas and drunken people.


_Just a little thing i thought up after talking to **Danyliz **and her wanting of a fic with a BAMF scotty and a DomChekov. I might not have written you a dominant russian, but here's some BAMF scotty for you honey :)_

_hope y'all enjoy, and please excuse the dodgy accented dialogue :P_

It had all started out innocently enough. Scotty had suggested a drinking match between him and Chekov, since the young ensign kept insisting that, not only was vodka a man's drink, but he too could hold his own against the Scotsman. Deep inside, Sulu knew he should have stopped him, but deciding not to be the moral high ground, he would sit back and watch as the now-legally-old-enough-to-drink ensign got in over his head, again.

However, Sulu was surprised to see just how much alcohol Chekov could maintain in his body, without acting drunk. Oh Sulu knew he was drunk alright; he was relaxed and cocky, which made things worse because it egged on Scotty. By now, Chekov had done five shots of straight vodka; Scotty was on his sixth of scotch

"You...you zink zat because...I...I don't drink scotch, I can't hold my drink, mister Zcott...I am from Russia...and Russia inwented alcohol." Chekov managed to hiccup, leaning over the back of his chair and chugging down another shot. Sulu quietly sipped his glass of sake, wondering if Chekov even knew what he was saying to Scotty.

Opposite him, Uhura sat next to Scotty, rolling her eyes at the drunk. They'd only been going out for a few weeks and this was the first time she'd seen him in such a state; to say the least, she was not impressed by the antics both men were performing. Still, he was a guy and guys would do what guys would do. As long as it wasn't a regular occurrence, she wouldn't mind...too much.

Scotty glared at him, but was still smiling. "ah lad, ye be puttin' up a fight there!" He slid over his next shot of scotch to Chekov, "but I bet ye cannae be slippin' that down the hatch!"

Chekov glared at him and shot forward, snatching the glass from Scotty. "Vait and see!" he announced to the Scotsman and drunk it straight back. A strange expression came over his face, making Sulu believe he was about to throw up, or choke. He grabbed his shoulder as Chekov turned to face him

"Chekov are you oka-!"

Sulu was met by a spray of scotch spat from Chekov's mouth as he burst into fits of coughs. The now warm liquid dripped off of Sulu's face, making him freeze.

"Hi-hikaru! My God I...I am zo zorry!" Chekov went pale after seeing what he had done. Opposite them, Uhura was covering her mouth trying desperately not to laugh; Scotty didn't seem to really care if Sulu or Cehkov were embarrassed and laughed out loud anyway.

"Here, I vill clean you up!" Chekov sounded upset and worried. Sulu turned to tell him that it was fine, and was met with a face full of cloth. It took him a few seconds to realise what it was, but when he did, he blushed.

"Chekov..." he slowly removed the yellow shirt from his face, seeing Chekov sitting before him, his torso exposed. Sulu blinked a few times taking in the sight and marvelling at it, whilst simultaneously berating himself for staring at a shirtless minor and liking the view.

Chekov looked at him with huge blue eyes, before lunging at him and hugging him, crying.

"I'm zo zorry Hikaru! It tasted so yucky and I didn't vant to zwallow it, and zhen it just happened and now you've covered in scotch!" he wailed, burying his face into Sulu's shirt. He looked over at Scotty and Uhura. By this time, scotty was on the floor laughing. Uhura looked slightly more dignified, cheeks red from laughter.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, but this is too funny not to laugh at you!" She told him, and he nodded, smiling, albeit from embarrassment.

"Maybe I should take him up to his room?" He suggested weakly, feeling as though he was propositioning the drunken Russian without consent. Uhura nodded, managing to control her laugher, "maybe that would be a good idea yes."

Sulu went to drag up Chekov, when he realised there was someone behind him. Chekov looked up at the movement, and sunk lower into Sulu's lap when he saw who it was.

"Aw, isn't that cute? Didn't the captain tell you no sex with minors in the bar Sulu? Someone might see and tell the captain you know?"

Sulu pinched the bridge of his nose, not in the mood for this. Ensign Ryan Domeny and a few other lads from security hadn't seen eye to eye with Chekov when the mission first started, and from then on it had passed onto Sulu when rumours about his infatuation with Chekov had spread. Usually, he wouldn't have minded, but right now, Chekov needed to get to his room and throw up so he could sleep and e fine for his shift tomorrow.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were so keen on watching." Sulu muttered as he pulled Chekov up, the young ensign's shirt slung over his shoulder. Chekov groaned something in Russian. "Excuse me, but I have to take my _friend_ to his room."

"Oh, but the party is just getting started," the taller man stepped closer to Sulu, and he could smell the beer on his breath; he too was drunk enough to decide to take advantage of the situation. He pushed Sulu back down into his chair, Chekov falling down with him, luckily into his lap with a moan of discomfort, shuffling himself until he found a comfortable spot. If Sulu hadn't have been hot and bothered at that moment, Chekov wriggling about on his lap would not have been an issue.

"Excuse me?" Scotty's voice came from across the table, "I believe mister Sulu said he was leavin' lad." Scotty stood up and walked over to them, swaying slightly. Domeny looked over at him and smirked.

"Old man, I'm sure you don't need to fight everyone's battles for them. Who are you, their babysitter?" Domeny antagonised Scotty, who growled.

"Is that a challenge laddie?" Scotty squared up to the red shirt, apparently not taking into account he was shorter; even if he had Sulu doubted he would have cared.

"Okay, everyone stop it!" Uhura stepped between Scotty and Domeny, turning to face the now angry Scotsman. "Monty, it's okay. We'll help Chekov upstairs and then we'll go back to your room, how about that?" Scotty looked her in the eyes and nodded, backing down.

"Alright Lassie, if it'll make ye happy." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Oh please Uhura," Domeny spat from behind her, "you can do so much better than that ugly piece of Scottish crap!" Domeny grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into his body, "come on, you could have a big strong guy like me, why waste your time on him?" he squeezed her ass, "what 'dya say?"

Before she could give an answer, Scotty pulled her away from him, and punched the security ensign square in the face. Sulu gasped as did Uhura, as the taller man staggered backwards, swearing. Scotty stood there as if he had done nothing wrong. Even Domeny's friend's stood back in amazement.

"You Scottish bastard!" He snarled, lunging forward at Scotty who dodged with ease and grabbed him, slipping him over onto the floor. His moved even made Sulu impressed. Scotty wasn't a fighter by nature, but that obviously didn't mean he didn't know how to fight.

"Laddie," Scotty stood over him cracking him knuckles, "if it's a fight ye be wantin' I'll be sure to meet ye tomorrow down in the training rooms where I'll make sure to kick yer arse for good."

Uhura walked next to him, putting an arm on his shoulder, telling him it was time to stop. Scotty looked down at him, satisfied with his work, and put his arm around Uhura's shoulders.

"Sorry lass, but no one messes with my girl!" he told her, and she smiled, looking over at where Sulu and Chekov had been sitting. They had gone already.

"Come on, let's get you to your room." She sighed, smiling.

Sulu somehow managed to carry Chekov to their shared room without much difficulty. He keyed in their door code and slipped into their small dark room, taking Chekov into the bathroom. He couldn't stand having to listen to people being ill, but he made Chekov bring up anything he could, before allowing him to sleep. He'd received much protest from Chekov, in both English and Russian in between throwing up.

Soon enough the ensign was conked out, meaning Sulu had to put him into bed. He stripped him down to his boxers and laid him down gently. Sitting on the edge of Chekov's bed, he gently ran his fingers over his soft curly hair, sighing inwardly.

Damn Domeny, damn the rumours, damn Chekov barely being legal, damn him being in his boxers and looking adorable...damn it all to hell.

Sulu balled his fist and punched the mattress, letting out an annoyed huff. It wasn't fair on him, and it wasn't fair on Chekov. Neither of them asked for it, it just happened. In a way, he loved that him and Chekov had the same feelings for each other, but he hated the prejudice against it.

It wasn't fair.

"Karu?"

Sulu looked down at Chekov, who was looking up at him through bleary eyes. "I know you didn't azk to lowe me...but I'm glad you do...because I lowe you too." He pulled the Asian down on the bed and snuggled up to him, falling back to sleep almost instantly. Sulu sighed quietly smiling to himself, nestling his face in Chekov's hair.

"I know Pasha. I love you too."


End file.
